someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sir Areis Lionheart/Where is the Breaking Point?
I don't understand it. Everywhere I go, I see people bitching and moaning about their lives, about shit they have to put up with. The wiki, and even outlets where we talk (like Skype) are nothing but hostile and close-minded anymore. To keep this strictly wiki-related, since my personal life is not of importance here, let me explain the reason why I backed out of the Skype chat, since I'm sure no one will care, but I'm gonna talk anyway. I log on, the FIRST FUCKING THING I SEE, is Meds doing his usual racist, sexual bullshit. Okay, whatever, he does this shit all the time. So I scroll down and see Bree and Urkel bullshitting about how terrible school is and how their teachers are assholes and won't let them do their thing. Then they (well, one of them, but I'm gonna let you guess which) went into complete sarcasm mode, and were really acting like pricks. I don't know why, I know this wasn't directed at me, but it really pissed me off. Then I got to thinking...the wiki seems to fucking hate me anyway. Meds is allowed to run rampant, with no punishment or need for control, everyone is allowed to bullshit about their life and beliefs without problem. But guess what? I say anything they disagree with, and I ''get punished. Whether I get kicked from the chat, I get banned, or people decide to rip into me both on chat and in PMs. You know what? 'FUCK 'you all. If you're gonna sit there and let this racist or dickish bullshit go on, expressing your beliefs, then turn around and attack 'ME 'for expressing my beliefs, then you can kindly FUCK OFF. I'm tired of this bullshit, and I'm tired of these pricks getting let off the hook while 'I 'catch hell for my thoughts. Meds, Cyber, Bree, Viper, I'm targeting ''you ''specifically. Especially Viper, Meds, and Cyber. 'NOTHING 'pisses me off more then seeing you attacking me for expressing my values, when you let each other do the same fucking thing. Meds rants on his racist bullshit, he gets nothing but a few chuckles and laughs from everyone else, and if Meds gets banned, either Mas or Viper let that son of a bitch back in, saying "Oh he didn't mean it" or "He didn't do anything wrong". (For the record THERE IS A FUCKING REASON WHY HE GOT BANNED OFF THE WIKI. Unless someone brought him back. Then there's an added FUCK YOU). I go on a rant about something (my views on gay marriage, as rare as my political conversations and as brief as they are, seem to 'REALLY' push some buttons) and what happens? I get kicked for a passing remark, I get my ass chewed out privately, and you know what, I'm tired of it. So allow me to pass off some ''very ''special notes. '''FUCK YOU ESPECIALLY '''Meds. '''FUCK YOU '''Cyber. and '''FUCK YOU ESPECIALLY '''Viper. I'm sick and 'fucking 'tired of being afraid to speak because one of those three are gonna get butthurt and decide to unleash a goddamn banhammer from the chat until ''someone ''(usually Syn) lets me back on. So fuck it, I'm done. All of you (''sans Syn and Lugia) can kindly PISS OFF. #Endrant Category:Blog posts